


Today's Saturday, right?

by thepinktardis (Sept_Meules)



Series: Anything-Under-the-Sun!Will Graham [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Because I'm in college and I find it hilarious, College Proffessor!Will, Established Relationship, M/M, Personal purposes, Post-Coitus, when teachers don't come to class for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/thepinktardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll check all the papers for you, just reschedule. Today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Saturday, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first draft. Bear with it please.

Today's Saturday, right?

 

Will woke up that morning with a hand on his waist. He felt his legs were a tangle with his lover's and the bed sheet. 

He smiled sleepily and lifted himself from the fluffy pillow that choked him in his sleep. 

"mm...nnbal..." He moaned as he attempted to roll out of the doctor's hold. 

The arm grips him became more firm. 

He groans. "I've got two hours before I run off to school."

"Reschedule." Hannibal told him. 

Will chuckled, placing a hand on Hannibal's shoulder and lightly pushing him off. "I can't. These are the future of America, Doctor. I can't be light about college policies."

"You have a legitimate reason. I'll give you a medical certificate." Hannibal reasons, facing Will. 

Will presses his lips on Hannibal's naked shoulder. "I need to go to the school. It's quiz day."

"I'll check all the papers for you, just reschedule. Today." Hannibal adamantly insists, turning to face him. 

Will chuckles, "Your bargain is kinda weak, Doc."

"How about a pre-breakfast coitus?"

Will hums, "That's part of the package, isn't it?"

Hannibal takes Will's hand and kisses his palm. "How about," his inner wrist, "we visit Louisiana?"

"If only we can visit your home too."

The doctor looks up from Will's forearm. "You don't mean Lithuania?" 

Will grins, feeling like he just hit the jackpot. "Just sightseeing, I know you'll take me to see the whole of Europe, but that's all I'm asking." Will somehow knows that Hannibal has some kind of undesired link with his home country, and its befitting that Will hits him below the belt when he offered Louisiana. Not that Will doesn't like home. 

Hannibal sighs, /"Je pense que je vais le regretter."/

Will kisses his mouth, whispering between kisses "Je pense que vous ne serez pas."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm learning French and I know Google translate isn't the best translator. But I like using Google Translate for the irony. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't think I'll add to this.


End file.
